doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Andrés García
|nacimiento = 11 de Enero de 1974 |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo1 = TBBillCompton2.ogg |demo2 = X-M5JefeGuardias.ogg |tamaño_de_imagen = 250px |año_debut = 1997 (22 años) }}thumb|right|230 px HappyHogan-SMFFH.png|Happy Hogan en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, su personaje más conocido. Joseph Robertson - SP2R.png|Joseph "Robbie" Robertson en la trilogía de El Hombre Araña, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Humungousaur omniverse official.png|Humongosaurio / Humongosaurio Supremo en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena, Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena y Ben 10: Omniverse, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Snake Jailbird.png|Serpiente / Snake Jailbird en Los Simpson (Temps. 10 - 14), otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Asuma_Sarutobi.png|Asuma Sarutobi en Naruto y Naruto Shippūden, otro de sus personajes más conocidos Hank thunderman.png|Hank Thunderman en The Thundermans (Temps. 1 - 3) y Thunderman embrujado. 5-rahzar.png|Chris Bradford / Perrera / Rahzar en la serie de 2012 de Las Tortugas Ninja. Calculon.png|Calculón en Futurama. Hombre Salchicha.png|Hombre Salchicha en Tío Grandpa (Temps. 1 - 4). HoltTCS.png|Holt Richter en Cleveland. Joe Swanson.png|Joe Swanson en Padre de familia (Temps. 1 - 2). SCRUFFY.jpg|Scruffy, el conserje también en Futurama (Temps. 5 - 7). ReyFlama.png|Rey Flama en Hora de aventura (Temps. 3 - 5). Grimlock-0.png|Grimlock en Transformers: Robots In Disguise. Imagelobo.jpg|Jefe Lobo en Kung Fu Panda 2. JASON ALAN ROSS.jpg|Jason Alan Ross en Huge in France: Anónimo otra vez Garrett Walker.png|Garrett Walker (1ª Voz) en House of Cards. TBBillCompton.png|Bill Compton en True Blood: Sangre verdadera (Temps. 6 - 7). Amo Org.jpg|El Amo Org de Power Rangers: Fuerza Salvaje. Brains.jpg|Brains en Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna y Transformers: La era de la extinción. Treach.jpg|Treach en la primera versión de 12 años esclavo. Hal Osterly - JW.png|Hal Osterly en Jurassic World: Mundo jurásico. Matt t1pix.jpg|Matt en el redoblaje de Terminator. Tony Starl Incredible Hulk.jpg|Tony Stark en Hulk: El hombre increíble. GarthanSal-GOTG.png|Denarian Garthan Saal en Guardianes de la galaxia. Aleksei ESHA2-1-.png|Aleksei Sytsevich / Rhino en El sorprendente Hombre Araña 2: La amenaza de Electro. EMH-Rocket.png|Rocket Raccoon en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. TEKKEN_BRYAN_FURY_2009.jpg|Bryan Fury en los live-action de Tekken. Padre KND.png|Benedicto "Padre" Wigglestein (2ª voz) en KND: Los chicos del barrio. Conde Tundacula.jpg|Conde Tundácula (4ª voz) también en KND: Los chicos del barrio. Enfermeroenfermaro.jpg|Enfermera Leslie (2ª voz) en El campamento de Lazlo. Skalamander-generator-rex-22.9.jpg|Skalamandra en Generador Rex. Kevins-dad-krypto-the-superdog-8.4.jpg|Papá en Krypto, el Superperro. BulldogKSD.png|Bull Dog también en Krypto, el Superperro. Jimmy-krypto-the-superdog.png|Jimmy la rata y también en Krypto, el Superperro. HuddlestonGodzilla.png|Huddleston en Godzilla (2014). Punk (lado derecho) t1pix.jpg|Punk también en el redoblaje de Terminator. General Olsen.png|General Olsen en la versión de Sony de Terminator: La salvación. Robideaux.jpg|Robideaux en Son como niños y su secuela. Leslie Arzt.png|Leslie Arzt en Lost (Temp. 6). Quindim 76.png|Quindim en El rancho del pájaro amarillo. Citroid.png|Clembot en Pokémon XY. Pkmn Alder.png|Alder en Pokémon: Negro y Blanco. MajorGlory.jpg|Mayor América en El laboratorio de Dexter (Temps. 1 - 2) y Las chicas superpoderosas. South park movie drdoctor.png|Dr. Gouache (George Clooney) en la versión de Paramount de South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut. Silent naga .png|Naga en Bakugan. Mamoru Akasaka (Joven) (STJ).png|Mamoru Akasaka (joven) en Sirius the Jaeger. Aaron Price (JG).png|Aaron Price en El juego del comodín. Isamu Ichijo (Captain Tsubasa - LLR).jpg|Isamu Ichijo en Captain Tsubasa: La leyenda regresa. ChuckCharles.jpg|Chuck Charles en Los pingüinos de Madagascar. Winters.gif|Max Winters en la versión de Videomax de la película de 2007 de Las Tortugas Ninja. General_%28Coraje%29.jpg|General en Coraje, el perro cobarde. HFPP.jpg|Puño Humano en Robotboy. Dios de las fiestas7.png|Dios de las Fiestas (1ª voz) también en Hora de aventura. AmadeusUnShowMas.png|Amadeus en Un show más. Sapo Liu Hai -2.png|Sapo Liu Hai en Patoaventuras. Lidong.png|Lidong en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po. Heilang.png|Heilang también en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po. Chad-back-to-gaya-76.4.jpg|Chad en Gaya: Tierra mágica. SHK3ArbolMalvado2.png|Árbol malvado 1 en Shrek tercero. News-reporter-monsters-vs-aliens-44.4.jpg|Reportero de noticias en Monstruos vs. Aliens. Gate-guard-rio-9.5.jpg|Guardia de seguridad en Rio. Filmmaker_SU.jpg|Director #2 en Reyes de las olas. Zoo-official-male-madagascar-3-europes-most-wanted-6.66.jpg|Oficial de zoológico en Madagascar 3: Los fugitivos Princess-pony-apehands-spliced-0.66.jpg|Princesa manos de gorila en Isla de mutantes. 1200px-Jon Favreau 2016.jpeg|Es la voz habitual del actor y director Jon Favreau. .]] Andrés García es un actor de doblaje mexicano, con más de 20 años de trayectoria. Dueño de una voz masculina, con la que llego a interpretar a famosos personajes como Happy Hogan en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, Robbie Robertson en la trilogía de El Hombre Araña, Humongosaurio de la franquicia Ben 10, Asuma Sarutobi en Naruto y Naruto Shippūden, Hank Thunderman en The Thundermans, entre muchos otros. Estuvo viviendo en Atlanta, Georgia en Estados Unidos a finales de 2016 y principios de 2018, teniendo su propio estudio de grabación y haciendo sus personajes desde allá Filmografía Películas Jon Favreau *Happy Hogan en Spider-Man: Lejos de casa (2019) *Happy Hogan en Avengers: Endgame (2019) *Happy Hogan en Spider-Man: De regreso a casa (2017) *Happy Hogan en Iron Man 3 (2013) *Harold en Ladrona de identidades (2013) *Happy Hogan en Iron Man 2 (2010) *Happy Hogan en Iron Man: El hombre de hierro (2008) *Denver en Four Christmases (2008) * Bobby en Made (2001) Jason Statham * Nick Wild en Wild Card (2015) * Lee Christmas en Los indestructibles 3 (2014) (3ª versión) * Arthur Bishop en El especialista (2011) (versión TV) * Danny Bryce en Nacidos para matar (2011) (segunda versión) * Monk en Tiro penal (2001) Forest Whitaker *Tick Wills en Revancha (2015) (versión Diamond Films) *Cecil Gaines en El mayordomo (2013) (versión Diamond Films) *Will Tompkins en El peón (2013) Dominic Purcell *Alguacil Larson en El encargo (2014) *Hazen Kaine en En el nombre del rey 3 (2013) *Jim Baxford en Asalto en Wall Street (2013) Bill Nunn *Joseph "Robbie" Robertson en El Hombre Araña 3 (2007) *Joseph "Robbie" Robertson en El Hombre Araña 2 (2004) *Joseph "Robbie" Robertson en El Hombre Araña (2002) Vince Vaughn *Nick Barrow en Vida asegurada (2016) *Sargento Howell en Hasta el último hombre (2016) (versión Summit) Mike O'Malley *Daniel Sullivan en La verdad oculta (2015) *Oficial Knox en Tripulación Dave (2008) Ray Liotta *Él mismo en Stretch (2014) *Peter Mazzoni en Los pequeños detalles (2011) Jonathan Loughran *Robideaux en Son como niños 2 (2013) *Robideaux en Son como niños (2010) Noel Gugliemi *Salvador en La pelea final (2013) *Hector en Rápido y furioso (2001) Graham McTavish *Ivan Sokoloff en La red sexual (2009) *Lewis en Rambo IV (2008) Otros *Sr. Barkin en Kim Possible (2019) *Bjørn (Stig R. Amdam) en Battle (2018) *Jerry (Ian Gomez) en Dude: Así es la vida (2018) *Joseph "John" Tombs (Rob Mello) en Feliz día de tu muerte (2017) *Director Mellon (Jason Davis) en Desnudo (2017) *Rollie Smith (Patrick Wilson) en Hambre de poder (2016) *Dr. Lawson (Sam Robards) en The Late Bloomer (2016) *Dima (Stellan Skarsgård) en Un traidor entre nosotros (2016) *Mark Jackowski (Jason Isaacs) en El infiltrado (2016) (versión Broad Green Pictures) *Avery Brundage (Jeremy Irons) en El triunfo del espíritu (2016) *Pdte. Benjamin Asher (Aaron Eckhart) en Londres bajo fuego (2016) (versión Focus Features) *Bertrand Russell (Jeremy Northam) en El hombre que conocía el infinito (2015) *Voces adicionales en El libro negro de la niñera (2015) *Charlie Richardson (Paul Bettany) en Leyendas del crimen (2015) *Tyrion Lann3ster (archivo) (Peter Dinklage) en Hermanas (2015) *O.B. Jackson (James Parks) en Los 8 más odiados (2015) *Ministro Gezza Mott (Aksel Hennie) en El último caballero (2015) *Roger (Tom Davis) en Legado (2015) *Anatoli Boukreev (Ingvar Eggert Sigurðsson) en Everest (2015) *Él mismo (Gordon Ramsay) en Vacaciones (2015) *Hal Osterly (James DuMont) en Jurassic World: Mundo jurásico (2015) *Sr. Franks (Harry Ditson) en La dama de oro (2015) *Spider (Christopher Berry) en 30 días para ir a la cárcel (2015) *Frederick (Mitch Silpa) en Spy: Una espía despistada (2015) *Bolo (Sahajak Boonthanakit) en El hombre de los puños de hierro 2 (2015) *Roland (Rodger Halston) en El Rey Escorpión 4: La llave del poder (2015) *Ramone (Massimo Cannistraro) en X-Men: Días del futuro pasado (2014) *Reverendo Jude (Benjamin Ochieng) en Dios no está muerto (2014) (segunda versión) *Merv (Eddie Baroo) en Hijo del crimen (2014) *Nathan Webb (Sullivan Stapleton) en Mátame tres veces (2014) *Ted Thurber (Alan Tudyk) en Bienvenidos a mi mundo (2014) *Terry (Alfred Molina) en We'll Never Have Paris (2014) *Rick Carver (Michael Shannon) en 99 casas (2014) *Crocker Fenway (Martin Donovan) en Vicio propio (2014) *Willy (Ian Matthews) en Cautiva (2014) *Silk (J.B. Smoove) en Top Five (2014) *Jerry Cardozo (Ray Romano) en Asalto a la mafia (2014) *Turko (Jesuíta Barbosa) en Desechos y esperanza (2014) *Técnico (Will Barton) en La teoría del todo (2014) *Ben Waterman (Rick Chambers) en Primicia mortal (2014) *Lou (David Zayas) en Annie (2014) *Albert (Adam David Thompson) en Un paseo por las tumbas (2014) *Dave (Sam Spruell) en Las voces (2014) *Jefe de Mason (Richard Robichaux) en Boyhood: Momentos de una vida (2014) *Andri (Vitaliy Shtabnoy) en El justiciero (2014) *Denarian Garthan Saal (Peter Serafinowicz) en Guardianes de la galaxia (2014) *Coronel Stevens (Cole Hauser) en Trascender (2014) *Gerente (Dan Triandiflou) en Amor eterno (2014) *Huddleston (Al Sapienza) en Godzilla (2014) *Agente Marenick (Shea Whigham) en Sin escalas (2014) (versión Universal) *Aleksei Sytsevich / Rhino (Paul Giamatti) en El sorprendente Hombre Araña 2: La amenaza de Electro (2014) *Oficial Lejeune (Nick Chinlund) en Need for Speed: La película (2014) *Integrante de Comité (Tom Shafer) en Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno (2014) *Michael Jeffery (Burn Gorman) en Jimi: Todo está de mi lado (2013) *Hombre en auto #4 (Christopher Craig) e Insertos en Ninfomanía: Parte 2 (2013) *Hombre casado (Clayton Nemrow) e Insertos en Ninfomanía: Parte 1 (2013) *Padre Mould (Jay Brazeau) en Cuernos (2013) *Bernie (Anthony Desio) en Una familia peligrosa (2013) (versión D.F.) *Erik Kristensen (Eric Bana) en El sobreviviente (2013) (versión Diamond Films) *Sam Lancaster (Griffin Dunne) en Ciudad de sombras (2013) *Oficial Treadwell (James Van Der Beek) en Aires de esperanza (2013) *Clint (J.D. Evermore) en Dallas Buyers Club: El club de los desahuciados (2013) *Michael Foster (Michael Eklund) en Línea de emergencia (2013) *Agente Gamble (Josh Holloway) en Paranoia (versión Diamond Films) (2013) *Toby Welch (Ethan Suplee) en El lobo de Wall Street (2013) *Fitz, padre de Mary (Mitchell Mullen) en Cuestión de tiempo (2013) *Treach (Andy Dylan) en 12 años esclavo (2013) *John Cronan (Chris Mulkey) en Capitán Phillips (2013) *Policía (Dickson Obahor) en ¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? (2013) *Gorila chino (King Lau) en Kick-Ass 2 (2013) *Randy (Rob Riggle) en Aprendices fuera de línea (2013) *Dr. Bjornson (Peter Stormare) en Sangre, sudor y gloria (2013) *Héctor (Jonny Coyne) en ¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte III (2013) *Jack (John Schneider) en Camino al perdón (2012) *James Harris (Christopher Eccleston) en Balada para un ángel (2012) *Olaf (Bostin Christopher) en El Rey Escorpión 3: Batalla por la redención (2012) *Anunciador de la radio (Brad Morris) en Buscando un amigo para el fin del mundo (2012) *Daniel Kiefer - (Robert Patrick) Protegiendo al enemigo (2012) *Karl (Randal Reeder) en Comando Especial (2012) *Jefe de guardias (Corey Johnson) en X-Men: Primera generación (2011) *Otto Gross (Vincent Cassel) en Un método peligroso (2011) (cuarta versión) *Boyd Bolton (Hugh Jackman) en Mantequilla (2011) (segunda versión) *Agente Huggins (James Colby) en Robo en las alturas (2011) *Thomas (Steve Wiebe) / Oficial Wilkens (Isaiah Mustafa) en Quiero matar a mi jefe (2011) *Policía estatal #1 (Michael Adamthwaite) en Sucker Punch: Mundo surreal (2011) *Hombre #1 (Glen Fleshler) en Margaret (2011) *Frankie Gutierrez (Danny Trejo) en El recaudador (2010) *Naritsugu Matsudaira (Gorô Inagaki) en 13 asesinos (2010) *Nicolai (Oleg Taktarov) en Depredadores (2010) *Phelan (Myles Pollard) en X-Men orígenes: Wolverine (2009) *General Olsen (Kevin Wiggins) en Terminator: La salvación (2009) (versión Sony) *Cody (Danny McBride) en Una guerra de película (2008) *Tony Stark (Robert Downey Jr.) en Hulk: El hombre increíble (2008) *Richard Grace (Andrew McCarthy) en Las crónicas de Spiderwick (2008) *Batson (Jeff Pope) / Archie (T.C. Sharpe) en El lamento de la serpiente negra (2006) *Detective Stan Switek (Domenick Lombardozzi) en Miami Vice (2006) *Ah'Lee (Jorge Luis Abreu) en Drake & Josh van a Hollywood (2006) *Manetti (Chris Penn) en Starsky y Hutch (2004) *Dr. Edgar Vance (John Michael Higgins) en Blade Trinity (2004) *Pavlov Dill (Laurence Monoson) en Invasión 2: El héroe de la federación (2004) *Deason (Matt McColm) en Celular (2004) *Slap Jack (Michael Ealy) en Más rápido más furioso (2003) *Robert Maine (Jake Busey) en Identidad (2003) *Agente Fleming (Steve Bacic) en Permiso para matar (2002) *Cantinero (Kane Hodder) en Los niños del maíz V: Los campos del terror (1998) *Jacko en Nadie es Perfecto *Overton (Todd A. Robinson) en Sin rumbo 2: El llamado de la naturaleza *Joe Mason (Tom Verica) en Programa de protección para princesas *Matt (Rick Rossovich), Punk (Brian Thompson) y Hombre hablando por teléfono público en Terminator (redoblaje) *Walter (Frederick Plunkett Jr.) en Ajuste de cuentas *Jimmy (Jeff Kober) en A toda madre *Sr. Corman en Destino final 2 (2003) *Insertos en Carrera contra el tiempo *Insertos en El código enigma (versión Diamond Films) *Insertos en El aprendiz *Insertos en Chef a domicilio *Insertos en Al filo de la cornisa (segunda versión) *Insertos en Amor, boda y matrimonio *Insertos en El encanto de la bestia *Insertos en Nacidos para matar (segunda versión) *Insertos en El especialista (versión TV) *Hombre de adictos al sexo 2, Espectador, Agente X y Subastador en Quiero matar a mi jefe 2 *Starscream y Voces adicionales en Transformers *Ed Harley/Cabeza de calabaza (Lance Henriksen) en Cabeza de calabaza (redoblaje) *Voces adicionales en Milagro en el carril 2 *Voces adicionales en La ubicación *Voces adicionales en Una cita con tu ídolo *Voces adicionales en Aceptados *Voces adicionales en Viaje censurado: Cerve Pong *Voces adicionales en Star Trek *Voces adicionales en Dragon Ball Evolución *Voces adicionales en Cuentos que no son Cuento *Voces adicionales en El aprendiz de brujo *Voces adicionales en Tron: El legado *Voces adicionales en Ultravioleta *Voces adicionales en Los descendientes *Voces adicionales en Proyecto X *Voces adicionales en Let It Shine *Voces adicionales en El llanero solitario *Voces adicionales en Guerra Mundial Z *Voces adicionales en Titanes del pacífico *Voces adicionales en El abogado del crimen *Voces adicionales en Prisioneros *Voces adicionales en Ladrones de la fama *Voces adicionales en El abuelo sinvergüenza *Voces adicionales en Malas palabras *Voces adicionales en Frecuencia mortal 3 *Voces adicionales en Un tipo rudo 2 *Voces adicionales en Código sombra: Jack Ryan *Voces adicionales en Noé *Voces adicionales en Maléfica *Voces adicionales en Pueblo chico, pistola grande *Voces adicionales en Tortugas Ninja *Voces adicionales en Terror en la calle Mockingbird *Voces adicionales en Francotirador *Voces adicionales en Sn. Vincent (versión Prodisc/Cine) *Voces adicionales en Effie Gray: Un lío amoroso *Voces adicionales en Búsqueda implacable 3 *Voces adicionales en Un tipo rudo 3 *Voces adicionales en Dos locas en fuga *Voces adicionales en Maze Runner: Prueba de fuego *Voces adicionales en En la cuerda floja *Voces adicionales en Revancha *Voces adicionales en Tracers: Al límite *Voces adicionales en La quinta ola *Voces adicionales en Un camino a casa Anime Jūrōta Kosugi *Asuma Sarutobi en Naruto *Asuma Sarutobi en Naruto Shippūden Otros *Hosakawa en Zatch Bell *Wolf en Bailando con vampiros *Alder / Clembot en Pokémon *Entrenador Steel en Beyblade: Metal Masters *Entrenador Steel en Beyblade: Metal Fury *Examon en Digimon Fusion *Chaka en One Piece *Voces adicionales en Bleach *Naga / Shinjiro Kuso / Linehalt Darkus en Bakugan *Gakushu en Ikkitōsen - Ángeles guerreros *Genio en La máquina del tiempo *Monstruo viejo / Señor del restaurante de Ramen en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z *Ichiryuu en Toriko *Mamoru Akasaka (Joven) en Sirius the Jaeger *Aaron Price en El juego del comodín *Isamu Ichijo en Captain Tsubasa: La leyenda regresa Series animadas Dee Bradley Baker *Dios de las fiestas - Hora de aventura *Humungosaurio / Humongosaurio Supremo en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena *Humongosaurio / Humongosaurio Supremo en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena *Conífero en KND: Los chicos del barrio [[Jeff Bennett|'Jeff Bennett']] * Mike en La vida y obra de Juniper Lee * Sydney Torres en KND: Los chicos del barrio * Cocodrilo cazarrecompensas en Duck Dodgers John DiMaggio * Humungosaurio / Humungoopsaurio / Humungosaurio Supremo en Ben 10: Omniverse * Kilowog en Duck Dodgers Otros *Lobo Feroz / Papá Oso / Voces adicionales en Ever After High *Sucio Canasta / Guardia / Robot / Capitán Dallas Rodman / Timador / Kirk Manlord / Voces adicionales en Duck Dodgers *Padre (2da. voz) / Conde Tundacula (2da. voz) / Sr. González (sólo voz, un ep.) en KND: Los chicos del barrio *Papá de Kevin / Bulldog / Jimmy / Voces adicionales en Krypto, el Superperro *Cannonbolt (temporada 6) / Frankenstrike (cap. 67) / Phil Billings (2da. voz) / Magistrado Patelliday en Ben 10: Omniverse *Humungosaurio / James Franco / Ogro macho / Voces adicionales en MAD *Grimlock en Transformers: Robots In Disguise *Chuck Charles en Los pingüinos de Madagascar *Rey Flama en Hora de aventura *Mayor América (temp. 1-2) en El laboratorio de Dexter *Amadeus Martinez / Chaz Melter / Tipo grande / Voces adicionales en Un show más *Enfermera Leslie (2ª voz) en El campamento de Lazlo *Princesa Manos de gorila en Isla de mutantes *Holt Ritcher en Cleveland *Joe Swanson (temp. 1-2) en Padre de familia *Jeff Albertton (temporada 15) / Serpiente (temps. 10-11, 14 y 15) / Voces adicionales en Los Simpson *Krocomodo en Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 *Capitán Treesdale / Sparrow Man / Sargento Payne / Voces adicionales en ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Scooby-Doo? *Calculón (temps. 1-7) / Scruffy (temps. 5-7) / Voces adicionales en Futurama *Yon-Rogg / Damocles / Klaus Vorhees / King Kobra (temp. 2) en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta *General Cryptor en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu *Rey Halbert en LEGO: Nexo Knights *Quindim en El rancho del pájaro amarillo *Chris Bradford / Perrera / Rahzar en Tortugas Ninja (Nickelodeon) *Piloto / Jefe de la ONU / Policía / Voces adicionales en Animatrix *Comandante Prorok (Keith Ferguson) en Voltron: El defensor legendario *Voces adicionales en La vida y obra de Juniper Lee *Voces adicionales en Patoaventuras (2017) *Voces adicionales en Aqua Teen Hunger Force *Voces adicionales en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo *Voces adicionales en Planeta X *Voces adicionales en Los patos astutos *Voces adicionales en Pollo Robot Películas animadas *Tritannus en Winx Club: El misterio del abismo *Tweedle Dum / Rana en Ever After High: Rumbo al País de las Maravillas *Cangrejo en El Delfín: La historia de un soñador *Cocodrilo #2 en Kung Fu Panda: Los secretos de los cinco furiosos *Campbell en Scooby-Doo y la maldición de Cleopatra *Sr. Misterio / Wally pata de palo en Scooby-Doo ¡Piratas a la vista! *Max Winters/Yaotl en Las Tortugas Ninja (2007) (versión Videomax) *Jefe lobo en Kung Fu Panda 2 *Chad en Gaya: Tierra mágica *Darksteel en Transformers Prime: Predacons Rising *Dr. Gouache / Alec Baldwin en South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (versión de Paramount) *Título en Dragon Nest: Guerrero del amanecer *Shen en Heavenly Sword *Little Jim en ¡Hola, Scooby-Doo! *Director #2 en Reyes de las olas *Anunciador en El espanta tiburones *Rinoceronte Guardia en Kung Fu Panda *Vikingo que le dice a Hipo "¡Vuelve a casa!" en Cómo entrenar a tu dragón *Árbol malvado 1 en Shrek Tercer *Guardia de seguridad en Rio *Reportero de noticias en Monstruos vs. Aliens *Oficial de zoológico en Madagascar 3: Los fugitivos *Voces adicionales en Horton y el mundo de los Quién *Voces adicionales en Futurama: en el lejano y salvaje verde *Voces adicionales en Frozen: Una aventura congelada Películas de anime *Soldado de Freezer en Dragon Ball Super: Broly *Voces adicionales en Mirai: Mi pequeña hermana Series de televisión Chris Tallman *Hank Thunderman en Hathaways: Una historia embrujada *Hank Thunderman en The Thundermans Otros *Sr. Groff (Alistair Petrie) en Sex Education (2019-presente) *Jason Alan Ross (Matthew del Negro) en Huge in France: Anónimo otra vez *Don Mercer (Nigel Shawn Williams) en Heroes Reborn (2015) *Glee: Buscando la fama (2012-2015) **Dalton Rumba (Michael Hitchcock) (temp. 4-5) **Lee Paulblatt (Jim Rash) (temp. 6) **D´Shawn (Gary Dourdan) (temp. 5, ep. 106) *Bill Compton (Stephen Moyer) en True Blood: Sangre verdadera (2013-2014) *Gordon Ramsay en Hell's Kitchen *Detective Curtis "Lem" Lemansky en The Shield *Amo Org / Víctor Adler en Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje *Dr. Gabriel Valack (Steven Brand) en Teen Wolf *Leslie Arzt (Daniel Roebuck) en Lost (2010) *Stanley Hudson en La oficina *Presidente Garrett Walker en House of Cards *Cal (Craig Frank) en Mixology *Art Costa en Fear the Walking Dead *Tony Diaz, Agente Lumley, Agente Hart en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D *Jerome Zandow y Senador Webster en Agente Carter *Motociclista en The Millers *Voces adicionales en Drake y Josh *Voces adicionales en Power Rangers: Tormenta Ninja *Voces adicionales en Boardwalk Empire *Voces adicionales en American Horror Story: Coven Miniseries *Herodes Antipas (James Callis) en D.C.: La Biblia continúa Telenovelas y series brasileñas Zé Carlos Machado *Faraón Seti I en Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos *Sacerdote Fassur en El rico y Lázaro Otros *Héctor (Luiz Nicolau) en Jesús *Severo Alencastro Bourbon (Floriano Peixoto) en Belaventura *Acán (Kadu Moliterno) en La tierra prometida (Doblaje piloto) *Capitán Loreto (Junno Andrade) en La esclava madre *¡Victoria! **Sereno (Roberto Bomtempo) **Marco Antonio Cordero (Rafa de Martins) *Herodes Antipas (Victor Fasano) en Los milagros de Jesús Videojuegos *Dino-Rang en Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure *Jacob Keyes en Halo: Reach *Harper (Michael Rooker) en Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 *Cronos en Smite Dirección de doblaje *Ninfomanía: Parte 1 *Ninfomanía: Parte 2 *El código enigma (versión Diamond Films) *Apariciones (redoblaje) *Wild Card *The Dark Horse *Las sombras del crimen *99 casas *Carrera contra el tiempo *Dragon Nest: Guerrero del amanecer *Heroes Reborn (algunos capítulos) *Mátame tres veces *Noche de locura *Ratchet & Clank *Mi abuelo es un peligro (versión Lionsgate) *Los 8 más odiados *Melissa y Joey *Colonia *La La Land: Una historia de amor *Atípico *Lady Dynamite (temp. 2) *Emboscada final *How to Sell Drugs Online (Fast) *Sr. Iglesias Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA